Morgan Emilid
Early Life Morgan Emilid was born in 2257 on February the second. Her parents were Nora and Jack Emilid. Nora was a stay at home mother, while her dad worked at the local aquarium. They lived a few blocks away from the place, which was convenient as they could not afford a car. Although their lack of money was a problem, love was not. Sometimes, when her mother was not teaching her new things or songs, she would be taken by her father to work, and sometimes even help feed the fish! This delighted Morgan, and growing up, her father's job was a source of inspiration and soon became an aspiration of hers. Not before long, school started and she had to cut her visits to the weekends - which, Morgan did with a groan. In school, Morgan was neither loud nor quiet. She was a mixture of both; she was observant. Sometimes, kids would make fun of her poverty. She ignores them, and later asked her parents why this happened. Her parents, who wanted to instill morals quickly, told Morgan that only the righteous and moral-minded individuals went through life unscathed. She took this advice to heart, and in the future when any other kids made fun of her, she silently forgave them and ignored them. It was at this time that her mother began to get headaches and nose-bleeds. Morgan, being a child of young age, thought nothing of it; however, her father did and for good reason: her mother was ill. Her mother had a tumor in her brain, and she was getting progressively worse. Both parents explained to Morgan the nature of her mother's illness, but like a child, Morgan denied such a thing would happen to her mom. When she was in middle-school, her mother's struggle with a tumor in her brain ended. Her father, who has since gotten a steady job at the local newspaper corporation, was devastated although a bit relieved and happy that his wife could find peace from her long struggle. Morgan, on the other hand, was not only angry at God, but very, very sad. However, a year before she died, Morgan got a last gift from her mother: a young horse which was later named "Kristy". Morgan was 13 at the time. Her mother made her promise to always care after the horse and to learn as much as she could. Morgan, with excitement, began vigorously to devote her summer to learning about them. After her mother died, the hobby became a passion, and passion to devotion. Throughout her life, she was attracted to certain things for certain reasons. She would sometimes feel the clothes of her mother, or the shelf she use to have and feel something weird and strange. She dared not tell anyone out of fear of ridicule. She graduated high-school at an average grade-level, and got accepted into the University of Queensland. There, she studied Equine Science until graduating four years later, on the upper spectrum of her class. She decided to move, and with much tears from the new empty-nester Jack. Morgan moved to a more rural place in Queensland; she decided to stay there because of the high-population of feral horses. She worked at a ranch nearby where she helped relocate, care for and protect them. Her job was cut short, however, when she reached around her mother's age. She began to get headaches much like her mother did, and she quickly went to a doctor. However, she had no tumor. What they found was something better, or perhaps in her case, worse.